


Tangerine

by crystalforgetmenots



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, F/M, Hopeless pining, Vignettes, attempted humor and fluff, vague 5.4 Eden's Promise spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalforgetmenots/pseuds/crystalforgetmenots
Summary: A series of vignettes set before the Final Days.There's a rumor, see, that whichever souls occupy the seats of Emet-Selch, the Architect, and Azem, the Traveller, are bound together by fate. Unfortunately for fate, the reality is not quite so poetic.
Relationships: Azem & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. trust

**Author's Note:**

> The first time they meet, it doesn’t take long for her to realize there was something magnetic about him. The first time they meet, it doesn’t take long for him to realize there was more to the girl in front of him than a cheery smile. Not that either of them would ever admit it.

“I’m telling you, you can’t just disregard tradition. It exists for a reason, and I, for one, will not contribute to this madness!”

“Tradition exists as a guideline, not as a mandate. If we followed tradition to the letter every time we set out to make something, there would never be innovation. Where’s your sense of adventure, Hades?”

It was a beautiful evening in Amaurot. The night sky was free of clouds for the first time in several days, stars in the heavens twinkling down on the streets as the citizens of the city found their ways home after a long day of work. Not like the students at Akadaemia Anyder were paying attention, of course.

“This project isn’t something we can just throw together. Adventure is not the route to go when this evaluation determines not only  _ your  _ future, but mine as well.”

A new voice broke into the conversation, sounding none too pleased with this petty squabbling. “Friends, friends, you’re both beautiful or some such. As much as I’d love to keep listening to you two wax poetic about traditionalism and innovation, I’d prefer to work on this project so we can all have a chance at graduating, yes?”

The two figures sitting opposite to each other at their assigned lab table turned their attention to their taller friend standing by the windows. The shortest of the trio, a girl whose standard white mask was knocked ever-so-slightly askew, let a small smile slip across her face. “I’m sorry, Hythlodaeus, that Hades’s lack of imagination is causing you so much grief.”

The two shared a quick, breathy laugh as Hades leaned back in his chair, slouching even further than before. “At least I follow proper protocol! And here I thought I’d get a competent group of like-minded individuals. Instead, I get a girl who doesn’t understand you’re not supposed to draw concepts and the biggest troublemaker I know. Just my luck…” His friend had mentioned he knew the third member of their assigned group, promised she was someone who would bring a fresh perspective. He should have known better than to take his words at face value.

The girl spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest, her dark eyes twinkling with mischief just visible beyond her mask. “I have a name, you know.” She offered him a hand, a bright smile spreading across her face, though an undertone of something more lingered beneath. “Hello. Nice to meet you Hades, my name is Ophelia, the girl who doesn’t understand why you’re so insulted I prefer to draw my concepts.”

Hades waved her hand away, taking a moment to take stock of this Ophelia, the one who was going to cost him his diploma. Hythlodaeus had also mentioned that aside from her perspective, she had an intriguing soul. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was true. It almost hurt to look at, bright as it was, the color of honey and tangerine and fire, raging with curiosity, cheer, and something else he couldn’t quite place.

It took him longer than he’d like to admit to realize she was still talking. “This is the hardest project we’ll get while we’re here. Simultaneous creation, one concept for each of the different aspects of aether. I’m sure both of you have heard the harrowing stories of what came out of this project, I know I spent last night in a cold sweat worrying my future would crumble to dust before my eyes. But, I also know that Hythlodaeus is a downright prodigy when it comes to creation, and he’s told me you’re even better than he is. I do believe we can pass -- hells, maybe even earn top marks! -- but I need you to  _ trust  _ me.”

There was something in her voice towards the end, pleading for him to hear her out. He wanted to dismiss her ramblings as nothing more than childish speculation. But there was something earnest to the way she spoke, he wanted to believe her. To trust whatever plan she had cooked up.

After a few beats of him continuing to look away, she leaned back, pushing away from the table slightly and turning to glance at Hythlodaeus, the corner of her mouth quirking down into a frown for a fraction of a second. “I think it’s clear we’re not going to get much done as a group tonight. Why don’t we call it an evening and meet again tomorrow after classes? We can each bring ideas to the table and see how they mesh and go from there.”

“Go home? This project is due in half a moon! We don’t have any time to spare.” Hades sat up straight, stabbing the table between them with his finger to emphasize his point.

This only seemed to encourage her, the easy smile she’d been sporting earlier making a reappearance. “If our assignment was to create six concepts with no guidelines, then I’d be inclined to agree with you. But we have guidelines, and I believe that if we work separately and then collaborate tomorrow, you might find that our ideas are more similar than you’d think.”

He had to admit there was a certain wisdom to what she was saying, not that he’d ever admit it out loud. “Fine,” he ground out, standing up and gathering the tomes they’d been looking at.

She smiled, so bright it was almost blinding, and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. “Alright. See you both tomorrow!” she called. Before he could say anything, she was gone, the lab door swinging shut behind her.

Hythlodaeus crossed to the table and grabbed his bag as well, a smirk playing its way across his face. “So. First impressions of our new friend?”

“Your new friend, maybe. I’ve never met someone so… frustrating.”

His friend’s eyebrow rose at that. “Really? She took my place on that throne? Damn. I figured you two would be a perfect match, considering she’s the only person I’ve ever met who has an ego so big it rivals your own.” Hades shot him a glare so harsh he could almost feel it. He raised his hands in surrender and continued, “I thought you’d find her soul interesting at the very least. You noticed it, right?”

“I saw it. Abrasively bright. Just like her personality. Does Lahabrea  _ want  _ us to fail? He can’t seriously think I’m capable of working with someone as… disconnected as her, right? I mean she draws her concepts! Who does that?”

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Hythlodaeus laughed. “You did, my dear friend. Remember? Teachers spent years trying to teach you to write concepts. Or has your bruised ego already hidden that memory?”

Hades bristled, gritting his teeth. “Well, at least I learned.” He left without another word, his feet tracing the familiar path out of the building and towards home. His thoughts drifted towards this girl that frustrated him to no end, and yet… He would never admit it, but something about this Ophelia did interest him. Hythlodaeus was right about her soul: it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was gorgeous, beautiful. If only the owner of said soul wasn’t such a pain in the ass…


	2. attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she reached out to him, he could swear his heart stopped, just for a moment. She wasn’t even really thinking about it.

Ophelia traced the route to the classroom where she, Hades, and Hythlodaeus had made something of a base of operations for their studies. It was pretty far out of the way, nobody had touched the place in decades. So, it was the perfect place to work without being disturbed by anybody else. Arriving at the door, she shoved it open without so much as a knock but stopped in her tracks when she saw the lights were still off. Apparently she had beaten the other two there. She clicked on the lights but was quickly met with the sound of someone groaning.

Hades was lying on the floor in the middle of the room, just… staring at the ceiling? She cautiously took a few steps before closing the distance, staring down at him. His mask was off and his cowl had fallen off the top of his head, white hair spilling out onto the floor. He squinted in the harsh light as he examined her face for a moment, as if trying to remember who she was. She suppressed a laugh, offering a hand to pull him up. “So, are you going to explain why you’re sprawled out on the floor?”

He regarded her hand with distaste for a moment before grabbing it and getting to his feet, quickly pulling his hand out of her grasp like she’d burned him. He blinked a few times, presumably adjusting to the light, as he pulled the hood of his robes back up and placed his mask back over his face. “What time is it?”

“A bell past nightfall, why?”

“Hythlodaeus said he would meet me here four bells ago and just never showed up. I decided to take a nap.”

She laughed, soft and light, and crossed to one of the tables spread out through the room, dropping her bag heavily into the one of the seats. “Well, looks like something else came up for him. Mayhaps Emet-Selch and Lahabrea have taken an interest in another one of his creations.”

It was his turn to laugh, though his was more bitter, as he took the seat across from her, his work already spread out on the table. “The only reason either of them have ever taken a look at his concepts is because the three of us  _ aced  _ that first project. Still no idea how, our plan was disastrous.”

“Would it kill you to say ‘you were right’ just once? My plan was brilliant!” She grinned, glancing back up at him for a second before rummaging through the several folders she’d been carrying around for weeks. There were graphs, reports, data tables, and pictures all in disarray. When she’d gotten the dossier a moon past, the folders had been neatly organized, color coded, and bound, but she’d already torn them to shreds in the name of research.

“Mmm. If you say so. Any more progress on your Capstone project?”

She nodded, finally finding what she was looking for. She smacked a folder in between the two of them, flipping it open to a dog-eared page she’d obviously been rereading based on the amount of errant notes and doodles in the margins. “I’m convinced this is some kind of punishment for something I did. I’m supposed to design a fish, a fish!, to seamlessly merge into any type of ocean in order to replace dwindling populations of native species due to overfishing. It needs to not compete with native species, not feed on native species, and still be nutritious enough to sustain multiple large towns. Not feed on native species? What else is there to eat in the ocean, aside from fish and plants? The report I got from the main town where this is to be deployed explicitly says there are no invasive species. When I enrolled, I wanted to go into phytobiology! How did I end up here?”

He raised an eyebrow, turning the paper to face him. Her notes were intelligent enough, coherent, but she seemed to be missing the most important part of the assignment. “How about you read over it again. I’ve only been looking at it for a minute and I already see something you missed.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, pulling the file back in front of her. She scanned the text again, blinking a few times, then shook her head, looking back up. “No, there’s nothing I’ve missed.”

“Yes there is. Check again.” He buried his nose into one of the books he’d brought to research from for his own Capstone project. While he wouldn’t say her’s was more difficult, he certainly did not envy what they were asking of her. 

They sat together in silence for about a bell as she read the paper over, and over, and over. At some point she took her mask off, complaining it was rubbing against her nose, a few locks of snow white hair falling into her eyes. Every once in a while, he looked up, watching her face as she read. She had a habit of biting the inside of her cheek, eyebrows knitting in concentration. A light dusting of freckles across her cheekbones and nose moved like stars in the sky when she mouthed certain important words from the reading to commit them to memory. 

She threw her hands up, leaning dramatically back in her chair. “I don’t get it. What am I missing? What did you see?”

He shrugged, projecting his best air of ‘I don’t care’, trying to pretend he hadn’t spent the last few minutes staring at her. “Maybe if you read the report, you’ll see what I saw. You skim, you don’t read.”

“Why can’t you just tell me? It’s not like it’s cheating, I still have to do all the hard work.”

“You want to work in one of the Bureaus, make the world a better place? You need to not be illiterate.”

She huffed, casting a glance up at him before standing up, shaking her arms out. “I have reading comprehension skills, Hades. I can read. I know you think I’m stupid, but I’m not. I deserve a place here just as much as you or Hythlodaeus or anybody else here.” He opened his mouth to defend himself, but she just continued, “Don’t pretend like you haven’t been a condescending ass as long as we’ve known each other. We banter just fine, but when we talk about projects or classes or concepts, you get this… tone. Like I’m  _ beneath  _ you or something.”

Part of him wanted to apologize, assure her that of course he knew that, he never meant to imply otherwise, but instead he just leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes at her. “Then act like it. Half the time you act like a petulant child. Your nonchalance almost cost us our first project. If Hythlodaeus and I hadn’t created the exact concepts we did, we wouldn’t have been able to make anything.”

A look of… something, he wasn’t quite sure what, passed over her face as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides. Her response came slow at first, but her volume rose. “It wasn’t luck. I knew that you both would pull through because I’ve been paying attention! I know you thought you had just met me, but I pay attention, Hades. I pay attention to the people around me! We’ve been in dozens of classes together over the years, but why would I expect you to remember that? We’re all the same to you, aren’t we? Just a string of people, none of whom deserve  _ your  _ attention. I refuse to let you of all people tell me that I need to pay more attention.”

He paused, if only for a moment. Searching his memory, sure enough there were bits and pieces of moments he’d noticed her soul, on the very edge of his periphery while he sat in lectures. He’d been too absorbed in his studies to talk to her, to talk to anyone who didn’t make an effort to talk to him first. But instead of admitting he was wrong, he bit out quickly, “I don’t think you’re less worthy, I think you’re better than this! Why do you need to ask me to explain this assignment to you when the information is right in front of you?” He snatched up the folder on the table and crossed the distance between them in a few strides. “Look.” He pointed to a spot in the middle of the third paragraph, halfway down the page.

“ _ ‘This creation must be able to live off of the abundant particulate lifeforms’ _ ... oh my stars,” she whispered. She went still, fists clenching at her sides, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. For a moment, he thought she was going to try and hit him.

“Listen, I said-” His train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of laughter. Ophelia stepped away from him, pushing a hand through the hair that had fallen in her face, her expression somewhere between inspiration and incredulity. She doubled over, laughing so hard she put a hand over her mouth to quiet herself, worried that someone would think she’d gone insane.

After a few moments, she stood up straight again, inhaling through her nose and wiping tears from her eyes, and took the folder from his hands, using a pen to circle the line she’d read. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just… I can’t believe I missed that.”

He stood, stunned into silence. How had she gone from enraged to amused and relaxed in the blink of an eye? If it had been him and he’d missed something this important for weeks, and she’d said the things he’d said? He would have probably stormed off to nurse his ego. And yet, she just laughed.

She tucked the offending folder away into her satchel, packing her things away. “Thank you, Hades. For as much grief as you cause, I’m not quite sure what I’d do without your insight.”

“Fail, probably,” he said when he found his tongue again, his tone perhaps a little less smug than before. “And for the record, I am sorry for my behavior during our first project.”

She grinned, sticking out her tongue. “Now, was that so hard?” Picking up her mask with one hand and slinging her bag over her shoulder with the other, she took a few steps closer to him. “It’s alright. You were forgiven before you even apologized. I’m sorry for getting defensive earlier, I should be used to your less-than-tactful tone by now.” She laughed, light and carefree, before pulling her bag onto her shoulder, momentarily stumbling under the added weight. “I’m going to head home. Not sure my brain can handle much more studying tonight. You should go home and get some sleep too, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And then, she did the most peculiar thing. As if it was reflexive, she pulled him into a quick embrace before taking her leave, sliding her mask back into place over her eyes. As if they’d done that a million times before. As if it was  _ normal _ . He did his best to ignore the nigh unbearable warmth he felt on his cheeks as he packed up to leave, mumbling to himself about his project to anchor himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brought to you by finals stress :)
> 
> i'm too soft for these dumbasses, swear to god.


	3. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing she felt when she pulled on her brand-new black mask for the very first time was excitement. The only thing he felt as he slid his red mask into place was dread.

When word travelled of the near-simultaneous abdication of both Emet-Selch, The Architect’s and Azem, The Traveller’s seats, rumors started to swirl. The previous Azem had gone off on a great adventure to investigate some vaguely troubling rumors of aetherological mayhem on the other side of the star about a year and a half prior, a run-of-the-mill trip as far as she was concerned. She had been gone for a slightly unusual amount of time, but there wasn’t any cause for concern until her mask was brought to the Convocation with a note explaining the threat she had travelled to face had put up a savage fight. The village was safe, but she paid the ultimate price. Soon after, the previous Emet-Selch abdicated her seat as well, citing a “lack of inspiration” to continue her work. Pretty much all of Amaurot knew they were… something to each other but nobody save the two of them knew precisely what.

Ophelia, Hades, and Hythlodaeus stood outside the Capitol, staring at the entrance with varied amounts of shock, horror, and glee etched into their faces. It had been decades, maybe a century, since they’d been students at the Akadaemia, but that morning they looked like children on the first day of school. The tallest amongst them was talking, but it wasn’t until towards the end the other two started paying attention. “It’s hardly surprising, you know. I’m sure you’ve both heard the stories that the positions of Azem and Emet-Selch are cursed to forever be intertwined. I do expect an invite to your Bonding ceremony, for the record.” The shortest of the trio quickly jabbed her elbow into Hythlodaeus’s stomach, causing him to reel backwards dramatically, faking a wheeze. “Okay, fine, I get it.”

“Rumors are just rumors. I’m sure Hades - or, rather, Emet-Selch - and I will continue to be at each other's throats and soon will be unable to stand each other for more than five minutes at a time. Right?” she asked as she turned to face her red-masked colleague. He was too busy glaring holes through their companion to really register her question, merely humming in reply.

With a quick wave, she straightened the black mask that now obscured her face and took off running towards the door, leaving her friends in her wake.

“She has no idea how you feel about her, does she?” Hythlodaeus asked quietly, watching their friend hop up the stairs two at a time and push through the doors, the embodiment of joy.

Hades bristled, instead turning to watch the sun slowly inching its way up the horizon, as if not looking at the Capitol would make it less real. “She knows I find her immensely annoying and perplexing.”

Hythlodaeus gave a short, quick laugh, patting his friend’s back with one hand. “Ah, but that’s not the full story. You  _ know  _ that’s not the full story. If you thought she was merely annoying then you would have stopped being friends decades ago, hmm?” When it was clear his friend had nothing more to say, he shrugged and gave a half-hearted wave. “I’ll take my leave, I suppose. Ensure you’re not late.”

Some time later, Hades made his way to the Convocation chamber, running a finger along the bottom edge of his red mask, as if trying to make sure it was still there. He heard Ophelia’s voice on the other side of the door, although the particulars of what she was saying were too muffled for him to make out. He pushed the door open, making his way to the chair that had Emet-Selch’s sigil engraved on the back. There were only a few Convocation members present, the others presumably still making their way over.

Ophelia turned her head, the smile that blossomed on her face blinding as it had ever been. “How kind of you to join us.”

“You say that like I wasn’t waiting outside of your apartment for nearly an entire bell this morning,” Hades grated back, his voice having perhaps a bit more edge than he intended.

She shrugged and took her place at the seat to the left of his, drumming her fingers against the table softly. “Not my fault I overslept. Honestly, if you were waiting that long you should have just come in to drag me out of bed. You have a key.”

“You oversleeping is the definition of your fault. Besides, Hythlodaeus was late too.”

She laughed softly, turning her attention back to the person she’d been speaking to when he came in. Based on her mask, that was Igeyorhm. She sat across from Azem, eyebrows arched just a little as she cleared her throat to catch his attention, offering a hand. “Emet-Selch, I’ve heard positive things about your work. I look forward to hearing your perspective. Azem was telling me about some of your more impressive concepts just before you came in.”

He shook her hand, shooting a glare to his left, although Azem made a point to look away, pretending to study the skyline beyond the window. “A pleasure to meet you, it’s an honor.” 

A new voice cut into their conversation, a tall man with a wolfish grin sliding into his seat to the right of Igeyorhm. “Well, if it isn’t our new Emet-Selch and Azem. I apologize for missing your inaugurations, I had conflicting appointments.”

Azem crossed her arms over her chest, leaning forward just a little. “Both days? They were a week apart.” She raised an eyebrow, faking offense.

He hummed, also leaning forward ever so slightly, an unspoken challenge arising between the two. “I am a very busy man. Fandaniel. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Igeyorhm and Emet-Selch watched, neither daring to speak a word, as the air between Azem and Fandaniel shifted ever so slightly. The self-satisfied smile on Azem’s face grew by the second, her adversary raising an eyebrow. Their little battle of will was broken when another figure appeared in the doorway, the aether that had been building between the two fizzling into nothing. Fandaniel leaned back into his chair, calling over to the newest arrival. “Ah, Emmeroloth. Look, it’s Emet-Selch and Azem.”

Emmeroloth crossed the room quickly, taking her spot on the other side of Azem. “Oh, really?” She let her gaze settle on her, leaning her elbows against the table. “I meant to introduce myself during your inauguration but there wasn’t much time. I’ll help you organize most of your missions, so we’ll be working pretty close together. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know!”

“She and the previous Azem were close friends, so excuse her enthusiasm. I’d warn against entrusting her with any secrets, though, she has a bad track record with those,” Igeyorhm added, a ghost of a smile flashing across her face. 

Fandaniel laughed, perhaps a bit more menacingly than the situation required. “If you mean ‘totally embarrassed Emet-Selch and Azem in front of the entire Convocation by accidentally letting slip she saw the former leaving the latter’s apartment early in the morning’ by she has a bad track record with secrets, then sure.”

Emmeroloth put a hand over her heart, gasping quietly. “How was I supposed to know that was a secret? I just thought they were gal pals or whatever. Besides, it doesn’t seem like that’ll be an issue with these two. Their relationship isn’t some poorly kept secret like their predecessors’ was.”

“They’re  _ never  _ gal pals.”

Azem opened her mouth to respond, momentarily too stunned to say anything. “He and I are not in a relationship. Honestly, we spend most of our time about to kill each other. He is the  _ last  _ person I’d consider pursuing romance with.”

All eyes turned to Emet-Selch, patiently waiting for his two cents. Luckily, before the silence stretched  _ too  _ long, the doors opened and the remainder of the Convocation came in, Lahabrea taking his place at the head of the table to signal the meeting was to start. Azem let out the breath she’d been holding, turning to face Lahabrea, lips quirked into a relieved smile.

“Good morning. Before we begin, I’d like to acknowledge the new Azem and Emet-Selch. Let’s all be on our best behavior today so we don’t send them running for the hills, yes?” Lahabrea announced, setting down the stack of papers he’d been holding.

The next two bells passed without much incident. They discussed a report that had come in from a nearby village of a new kind of flora they hadn’t ever seen overtaking their fields. Halmarut was charged with requesting a sample after they decided it was unnecessary to send Azem, considering the town was within comfortable walking distance. Then, halfway through the meeting, a page came in, carrying a folder. Instead of handing it off to Lahabrea, they placed it square in front of Azem then gave a quick bow before practically running out of the room.

After a few moments of silence, Lahabrea raised an eyebrow and Emmeroloth softly elbowed Azem’s ribs. “Oh! I should… I should read it. Okay.” She cracked the file and scanned the first page. “A town several hundred malms away found some ruins, millenia old from the looks of it. They want someone--or, rather, me, I guess--to explore and make sure they’re safe.” She turned her gaze back to the file for a moment. “There are concerns that there might be unstable creations in the area.”

Lahabrea nodded quickly, an encouraging smile flashing across his face so fast Azem almost missed it. Elidibus spoke up next, snapping his fingers so another copy of the same report appeared in front of him. “Well, you’d best get reading then. I motion to adjourn the meeting for now so we can all get Azem what she needs to embark on this mission and then resume discussing other matters next week.”

She quickly nodded and pushed away from the table, scooping the folder up in her arms and practically ran to the door, disappearing in a blur of charcoal grey and black as she was wont to do. As the rest of the Convocation filtered out, pairing off in small groups to discuss the new developments, Emet-Selch stared out the window, finally letting out the breath it felt like he’d been holding the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you all have a warm and safe weekend :D


	4. bureaucracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she prepared to head out, she felt excited, if a bit scared. The first time he watched her leave, he couldn’t explain why he was so anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brought to you by bureaucratic nonsense c:

Hythlodaeus and Hades sat in the former’s office, muttering softly back and forth. Hades’s first Convocation meeting as Emet-Selch had gone well enough, but the fact Ophelia was already preparing to leave the city for Zodiark knew how long soured his mood.

The two were broken out of their conversation as Azem walked in, the matte black mask on her face still a shock to her two closest friends. The corners of her mouth tugged down a little as she took a half step back. “I should have knocked. My apologies.”

Hythlodaeus laughed softly, leaning back in his chair. “Since when have you ever bothered with _knocking_? Surely entering my office unannounced is less of a breach of privacy than waltzing into my bedroom at a truly unholy hour demanding I mediate yet another argument.”

The tension in her posture loosened a bit but nevertheless she stepped forward, drawing her lips into a tight line. “I had a question for the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect”

To his credit, Hythlodaeus let the grin on his face drop, quirking an eyebrow upwards. “Ah, so official Convocation business. Speak plainly, my friend. What is it that you require?”

“I placed an official requisition for a Concept but the clerk informed me that only members of the Convocation were allowed access to this particular concept without express permission from the Chief of the Bureau. I tried to explain that I am, in fact, a member of the Convocation, but I was shut down anyway and told to seek an _appointment_ with the Chief,” she explained, the frustration in her voice palpable. 

Despite the mounting tension in the air, Hades’s shoulders shook slightly as he tried to suppress a laugh. “So, did you seek an appointment?”

“Of course not! I stormed straight to the elevator and put in the code for the Chief’s office. Why seek an appointment with the man I had to help explain Phantom Creation theory to? I remember him _before_ the fancy title, thank you very much.”

Hythlodaeus opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it and just shrugged his shoulders. “It is strange that the paperwork didn’t go through. Can I see your requisition request? I’ll sign it right now.”

Azem nodded and approached the desk, sliding the paper across the smooth wooden surface before collapsing into a plush chair identical to the one Hades was currently occupying. She slid her mask from her face and stared at it in her hand, brows furrowing. “There’s only one person in the city that’s allowed to wear a black mask. How in the hells did the clerk not-” Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden dramatic gasp from the Chief.

“You’re trying to access the Aetherological Focus?”

Azem hummed softly in affirmation, not looking up from her mask. “Yes, I thought it would be an excellent opportunity to test it out, in the field. Considering this is likely to become a combat-oriented mission, I wanted to see if the theory applied to someone like me, who doesn’t use aether as often as a traditional Amaurotine.”

Recognition passed over Hades’s face, but before he could comment, Hythlodaeus continued. “Well, I’m not going to sign the requisition request.”

That got her attention. Azem looked up, eyebrows knitting together. “What do you mean you’re _not going to sign it_? Do you even have that kind of authority?”

“I don’t need to sign the requisition because the man who designed it is right here in this room. Why learn how to create the focus from a description when the creator can teach it to you directly?” When she blinked a few times, worleslessly, confusion etched across her face, he continued, “Hades was the creator of this particular concept for his final thesis before joining the Convocation. It was what convinced them to elevate him in the first place.”

Azem turned her gaze to the man seated next to her, expression brightening thoughtfully. “Oh! You never told me what your project was. You said it was a trade secret. If I’d known it was your concept, I never would have placed the request.”

He scowled, although all three of them knew it wasn’t quite genuine. “I’m quite busy with catching up on what my predecessor left behind, why not just bother the clerk again?”

She laughed, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder softly. “We both know you’re not doing any work and were planning to just take a nap in here so nobody could find you.”

After a moment, the scowl on his face dropped ever so slightly as he, making brief eye contact with Hythlodaeus, who gave him a quick nod. “If you give me half a bell to finish this conversation with the Chief, I will meet you in my office and we can go over the concept.”

Azem beamed, sliding her mask back into place. “Alright. I’ll do just that.” She pushed herself to her feet, heading for the door. “Please check into my paperwork, Hythlodaeus, so we don’t have a repeat of this incident,” she called over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.

After a moment, the taller of the two went to slide the requisition request into his desk, pausing slowly as his eyes examined the contents of the drawer. He pulled out a file, “ _URGENT: TO BE PROCESSED_ ” stamped on the cover, flicking his gaze up to Hades as a sly grin crossed his face. “Well, would you look at that? It appears I forgot to submit her paperwork! How careless of me…”

“You knew this would happen, didn’t you?” Hades’s voice was thick with exhaustion, although a small amount of humor was discernible. 

“Of course not! I would not inconvenience one of my dearest friends just to give her and the man who is hopelessly in love with her some undisturbed time alone before she possibly marches off to her death at the hands of a terrifying, ghastly monster halfway across the star.”

Silence stretched between the two as Hades worked his jaw, glancing over his shoulder in the direction of his new office. “I hate you sometimes.”

Although he wasn’t looking, Hades could hear the painfully smug grin that was undoubtedly plastered across his oldest friend’s face. “No, you don’t.”


	5. inauguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they danced, it felt like everything in the world was manageable, even if just for a moment.

“I know I voted in favor of censuring you, Azem, but this wine is _really_ good,” Igeyorhm muttered, swirling her wine glass slowly.

Azem grinned, tossing back the remainder of her glass, casting her gaze around the room. “It’s the only wine I’ll drink.”

Loghrif and Emmeroloth traded a look before also looking around the room, taking in the sight. The ground floor of the Capitol had been converted into a ballroom of sorts, tables with food and drink scattered around the room. It was an inauguration, this time for the newest Elidibus, the youngest Amaurotine to ever be elevated to the Convocation. It had been a unanimous vote after meeting the young man, the first in a long time. Even Emet-Selch’s elevation, as highly recommended as he came, had two dissenting votes. Hers, of course, had been a nail-biting 7 to 5 vote. And although no one on the Convocation would openly admit it, the current Azem was a most welcome perspective, even if it got her censured more often than her colleagues.

Emmeroloth smiled, taking in the sight of regular Amaurotines mixing and conversing with the other members of the Convocation. “I love inaugurations. Seeing our colleagues loosen up a bit and actually have fun, seeing the citizens actually interact with us like normal people. We still have a few bells before Elidibus’s first address, so we should enjoy it while we can.”

Igeyorhm gave a half-committed sound, draining the remainder of her glass and grabbing another off a nearby table. She cast her gaze across the room, to where three red-masked Convocation members chatted with white-masked ladies, their giggles audible across the room. “Lahabrea always gets a bit too chummy with some random girl.”

“I think it’s cute, the way they think they have a chance,” Loghrif whispered, gently nudging Igeyorhm’s arm with her shoulder.

“The only reason you can say that is because Mitron refuses to look at anyone except you.”

Azem raised an eyebrow, also partaking in another glass of wine. “You know, you could just… ask Lahabrea to dance? There’s no need to stand over here and be bitter when he’s _right there_.”

“Why don’t you just go ask Emet-Selch then?” At Azem’s startled little jump, small drops of wine sloshing out of her glass, Igeyorhm pointed an accusing finger at her. “Don’t think we haven’t seen the way you guys stare at each other across the meeting chamber. You’re like lovesick teenagers, it’s honestly disgusting.”

Azem opened her mouth to reply, to say she didn’t want to dance with Hades, that she had no interest in such things, that she was _not_ in love with him, but she couldn’t force the words out of her mouth, a series of half-committed syllables and stammers coming out instead. Emmeroloth rolled her eyes, pushing her mask up her nose with her free hand, revealing a smear of barely-dried white paint across her left cheekbone. “You’re both pathetic, for the record.”

“Says the woman who spent the entire day hand-painting your girlfriend’s mask. We have Creation for this very reason!” Igeyorhm bit back. 

“Ige, you _really_ need a hobby. I mean seriously. You’re so uptight. Painting keeps me grounded. And between the four of us, which one is in a successful relationship and is set to be Bonded before the decade is out? Oh. That’s right. It’s me!” Before any of them could argue further, Lahabrea and Mitron split off from where they’d been standing. Loghrif grabbed Igeyorhm’s arm and dragged her off to follow, whispering something neither Emmeroloth or Azem could hear. Probably for the best anyway.

Emet-Selch glanced up and caught Azem’s gaze from across the room, but before he could make his way over, Hythlodaeus came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her towards the middle of the room. She cast a glance back at Emmeroloth, shrugging one shoulder, but she just smiled and turned away, presumably to find her date.

“Woah, hey, where are we going?” Azem tried to pull her shoulder from his grip but quickly gave up, letting herself be pulled along.

“It’s an inauguration and you’re standing there looking all sad. Come, dance.” Hythlodaeus grinned down at her, offering her a hand.

Azem opened her mouth to argue, casting a glance over her shoulder to where Hades had been, only for him to be gone. “I… don’t know how.”

“Well, that simply won’t do. It’s easy, trust me.” With that, he pulled her right hand to rest on his shoulder, her left hand on top of his out to their side. As the music started up, his left hand came to rest on her waist, guiding her in a simple box step. The rhythm was fairly simple to grasp as they joined the few dozen other couples. _One_ , two, three… _One_ , two three…

After a minute, when she’d gotten the hang of it, he cast a glance over her shoulder to something behind her, amusement playing in his eyes behind his mask. “I’ve heard some whispers about your most recent adventure, but I wanted to hear the tale from you. Something about ichthyology?”

She grinned, nodding quickly, just letting her feet follow the rhythm. “Yes! I went to visit the town my Capstone project was intended for. My concept has taken to the environment and the ecological recovery is going _swimmingly_.” She laughed a little at her own joke, causing the corners of her dance partner’s mouth to quirk up as well (although it was more out of pity than actual humor, he would tell her later), before continuing. “I have very few creations I’m truly proud of, but that little bastard is certainly one of them.”

“That must have been a nice change of pace, observing the progress of an already existing solution. I seem to remember the trip you made before the most recent one was quite difficult…” His voice trailed off, realizing he had likely brought up some bad memories for her, but she merely smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder.

“It was wonderful, truly, to see that something I created is making a difference. And while yes, I do see my fair share of suffering on my travels, I’m nevertheless glad to be of service to the star. It’s what the Azem before me did, and what the one before her did, and so on as far back as anyone can remember. I will fulfill my duty, no matter the cost, because I believe in the work I do.” 

“Does the work you do involve going against Lahabrea’s express orders to not steal his masterwork in order to save an island of grapes?” He raised an eyebrow at her, but she merely shrugged, not taking the bait.

“What? They’re _nice grapes_. And the people on that island are wonderful. I couldn’t just watch them die.”

The song came to an end, a few couples leaving the dance floor as others stepped up. Hythlodaeus cast a glance over Azem’s shoulder and tilted his head quickly before glancing down at her. He stepped back and gave her a serious look, one undermined by the glee dancing in his eyes. “Don’t rip each other apart, please?”

Before she could puzzle out the meaning to his words, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, coming face to face with none other than Hades. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, but for a moment she stumbled over her tongue, trying to get a sentence out. He grinned for a moment, offering her a hand. She took it and they settled into the same dance as before, but this time it felt _different_. “How many glasses have you had, Azem?” There was a light undertone to his voice as he struggled to keep his tone serious, molten golden eyes glittering in the dim light of the Capitol.

“Only two. I’m just… surprised. You never struck me as a dancing type.”

He hummed softly, momentarily glancing down at their feet to make sure he wasn’t about to step on her toes. “Truth be told, I’m not. I just knew our dear Chief of the Bureau of the Architect would never let me live it down if I didn’t dance with you. He seems quite insistent that we live up to the rumors about us. Plus, I may have had… a little more than two glasses.”

She quirked her brow, a sly smile stretching across her face. “Oh really? Which rumor could he be talking about, I wonder? The one where I’m actually just three children in a robe?”

“Oh, we all know that one is just nonsense. It’s _four_ children in a robe.” He smiled, words coming easier to him as they settled into a familiar banter. “No, I’m pretty sure the ones he’s referring to are about how Azem and Emet-Selch are destined to forever be intertwined. Apparently, the whole of Amaurot has been taking bets.”

“We’re like a chocobo cart crash. Tragic, yet impossible to look away from.” She gave a dramatic sigh, making a show of resting her cheek against his shoulder in mock despair. “Well, I’ve never been the biggest fan of destiny, to tell you the truth. That’s why I keep coming back, no matter how many stupidly irresponsible missions the rest of you send me on.”

His grin faltered, if only for a moment, and she raised her eyebrows in concern as she pulled away a little. “Well, it’s good you keep coming back. The look on Lahabrea’s face when you give your report about whatever manner of danger you managed to get yourself into is priceless. I do wish you’d be more careful though. Send more letters.”

“Is the most eminent Emet-Selch worried about _my_ wellbeing? The girl who doesn’t understand you’re not supposed to draw concepts?” she asked, drawing her words out in the overly dramatic way Hades was wont to do, and for a moment they were back in the Akadaemia, their future careers just dreams in their heads.

He stuttered for a moment, before carefully biting out a response. “I merely mean to say that it would be a great hassle were you to die afield without a way for us to reach you.”

“Oh, trust me, I have no plans of doing so. Who’s going to pester you into actually showing up for Convocation meetings if I’m gone?”

“I show up to meetings just fi-” he tried to reply, before she placed the hand that had been resting on his shoulder onto his cheek and quickly cut him off.

She slid her hand up his shoulder, their faces mere ilms apart before the two of them really realized they’d moved, and laughed. “Emmeroloth told me that you asked after my wellbeing no less than a dozen times during my last trip. Truly, I’m moved that you care, but I’m trying to tell you that you needn’t worry after me. I’ll come back. I always do.”

Without any more words to say, the two continued on dancing for another song, letting the rhythm soothe their fried nerves. After several minutes, Azem’s gaze came to rest on Emmeroloth, who stood by the stairs that led up to a balcony. She waved a hand, beckoning for Azem to follow, before pointedly turning away and heading up the stairs.

“Seems I’m being summoned. Thank you, Emet-Selch, for the dance. It was quite wonderful.”

He nodded slowly, his hand resting on her waist for a heartbeat longer than could be considered strictly platonic, even as couples around them started to disperse. She glanced around quickly with a wicked grin crossing her face, making sure no one was looking, and pressed her lips to his for just a moment. 

The sheer _warmth_ that blossomed in her chest made her smile even more, pressing her frame against his. Hades stiffened against her but made no move to withdraw. The hand that had been on her waist inched down to her hip, but before anything could go any further she slipped out of his arms like water through a sieve, her trademark playful smile winding its way across her features as she disappeared in a blur of charcoal grey and white, taking the stairs up the balcony two at a time, just like she’d done on her first day. 

_Stars_ , she thought, a wide grin splitting across her face once she was out of sight of the Capitol floor. Surely she’d regret that tomorrow, but for now, she was giddy, the look of Hades’s face burned into her mind’s eye, face flushed pink and eyes wild with confusion, worry… love. She’d come home again and again, no matter how dangerous her mission, if only to see that look on his face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'm gonna publish a chapter to tangerine every 2-3 days!  
> also me: gets too carried away crafting and totally forgets for like 2 weeks
> 
> anyway. enjoy the product of unrelenting brain worms. :D


	6. departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in many winters, a new face waited for her by the city’s gates. She was surprised. He was concerned.

Azem yawned, stretching her hands up over her head, as she headed towards the gates that separated Amaurot from the outside world. The Convocation had willed her away on another trip, her first since her most recent censure. It had totally been worth it, but she was nonetheless happy to finally be heading out again.

She stopped short, spying a white robe amidst the groups of citizens. She approached and tapped the figure's shoulder, a smile playing its way across her face. “Hello Elidibus. What brings you to the gates?”

He quickly turned to face her, the surprise on his face melting into something more neutral when she grinned at him. “I wanted to see you off. All indications show this is going to be your longest trip yet and I thought to speak to you before you left.”

“Understandable then. So, what did you need?”

For a moment, he hesitated, working his jaw as he tried to decide what to say. “I was wondering how you manage to do your job without faltering. You never seem… upset to be sent away. Whenever we give you a new assignment, you just smile and nod and head out.”

“How do you do the work you do without faltering? Considering all the angles and constantly thinking about public relations and optics?” Azem tilted her head at the young Emissary, artfully dodging the question.

“Point taken. The difference, to me at least, between the two of us is that you risk your life. I risk my reputation. Quite a sizable difference there.”

She raised an eyebrow. This was all quite sudden... Just a bell prior they'd been talking about some Capstone project gone horrifically, if a bit entertainingly, wrong, and yet here he was, asking questions that honestly made her nervous. “You’ve been a part of the Convocation for nearly two full winters. Did something happen to bring this on?”

Elidibus shook his head quickly. “No. I just heard Emet-Selch and Lahabrea arguing soon after your assignment and wanted to see how _you_ feel about this. Emet-Selch was saying that us leaving all the dangerous projects to you was irresponsible, Lahabrea believes that’s just part of your position. Everyone seems to have opinions about you, about the work to do, about the choices you make, but I don’t believe I have ever heard how you feel about this whole business.”

Ah. So that’s what this was about. “I mean… Sure I’m worried. These sounds, these disturbances in the aether are concerning to say the least. But I’m not afraid. I’ll continue to do my job, travelling the star and solving problems, until I no longer can because it’s what I’m good at. Just like how you’ll keep searching for answers here.”

It was the truth. She did love being free to leave the city and go see other cultures. But Elidibus’s words did give voice to that small part of her soul that feared what would happen next. This most recent problem was unprecedented. She’d poured over research for bells upon bells, hoping to find something to help fix the problem. There was nothing.

“Well, with that being the case, I just request you remain cautious. I, for one, would prefer to not receive your mask from a courier with a tragic tale to accompany it.”

She gently squeezed his shoulder, giving her best smile, despite the uneasiness welling up within her. “You’ve nothing to worry about on that front, I assure you. While I am away, I expect for the rest of you to finally resolve the situation at Anamnesis Anyder.” He nodded quickly, drawing himself up to his full height (which was still a good head and shoulders shorter than her) as she turned to head out, pausing for a moment just before she officially crossed into the outside. “Stay strong, Elidibus. Keep the faith. At duty’s end, we will meet again.”

“I look forward to it. And hurry, if at all possible. Emet-Selch becomes even more unbearable than usual while you’re afield.”

That was enough to get her to stop. She turned to face him and planted her hands on her hips, eyebrows quirking upward. “What do you mean by that?”

An easy laugh escaped him as he turned away to head back to the Convocation meeting chamber. “You thought you were _so_ sneaky at my inauguration, didn’t you?” He stepped through a portal, leaving Azem standing at the gate, raising a hand over the part of her face not obscured by her mask to hide the shock and embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elidibus and azem were totally partners-in-crime, change my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm super excited to write/post this. it's a series of moments i've had rattling around in my brain for a while but procrastinating midterms gave me the push i needed to actually *post*. i hope you enjoy reading this trainwreck as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
